


Rings

by fanfixxem



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom, Wayward Son - Fandom, simon and baz - Fandom
Genre: #carryon #snowbaz #waywardson, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfixxem/pseuds/fanfixxem
Summary: cute one shot of snowbaz engagement
Relationships: Simon and Baz, Snowbaz - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Rings

Simon  
“ This is the one” I say pointing down at the dark blue band.  
“ Simon, you said that to the last four rings”.  
“ I know Pen but I really think this is it” She crosses her arms and sighs.  
“ Why blue?” She says looking at the ring with a careful eye.  
I shrug and look back at all the other rings.  
A man wearing a black polo comes around the counter and says  
“ If your having trouble finding a ring, you can personalize one if you’d like?” He says it as a question and I look down at the several rings I have already picked out. None of them scream Baz.  
I look up at the guy and smile  
“ Yes, that will be great” 

Baz  
When I get home from Uni no one is here, I set my stuff down and look around.  
“ Snow?”  
Nothing.  
I pull out my phone and call him.  
He doesn’t pick up until the 3rd ring.  
“ Hey, Baz we will be home in a little bit just had to run an errand”  
It’s Bunce. Her voice sounds nervous.  
“ okay, is everything fine?”  
“ of course... everything’s good... talk to you later”  
Before I can think of a response she ends the call.  
I hope those two are not getting into any trouble. I kick off my shoes and lay on the couch with a book. 

Simon  
“ Are you satisfied” Penny asks as we step out of the jewelry shop.  
“ Yes... maybe, I hope he likes it” she rolls her eyes  
“ I think he would say yes to you if it was a ring pop” She laughs.  
“ So, what gave you the idea to propose”  
I shrug. I never thought marriage would be a option for Baz and I but it was two a.m and Baz said he didn’t have extra pants and mine are too short for him and I just thought, why doesn’t he just live here... he practically already does. But when I thought about asking him to move in it felt stupid. We basically have lived with each other for almost our whole lives and I just thought it would seem dumb to ask. I asked my therapist what she thought and she said have I ever thought of marriage... I mean yea, totally... I’m 25 and Baz is about to graduate so why not? 

“I love him and I miss him when he’s gone so better he’s always with me”  
She rolls her eyes but smiles.  
As we walk home I can’t stop thinking about ring pops.

Baz  
When they finally get home they won’t look me in the eye. I go over to Snow and kiss his cheek. He just smiles at the floor then turns to the kitchen but says  
“ How was class? “  
“ Went well, how was your day”  
Bunce turns on the tele.  
“ Uneventful, Simon just ate lots of Curry”  
The curry eater in question finally comes back into the living room with a glass of chocolate milk and a glass of red, for me of course.  
“Can you spell open my wings” he says to Bunce. With a flick of her wrist his wings appear and he stretches his back.  
“ I’m going to take a nap” he says then practically runs to is room. I turn to Bunce  
“ What is happening? What has happened? “ I say.  
“ Nothing, Basil he’s just tired... I need a shower” and just like that I’m left alone.  
It’s bloody 6pm and there ready for bed. I get up and walk into Snows room he’s pretending to sleep, his breath is to uneven. I climb into bed next to him and muse his curls over to one side.  
“ Snow, what’s wrong”  
He rolls over to his side away from me. Did I do something? Why is he so upset? I lay down and rest my head against his neck.  
“ Love, why are you upset”  
“ Nnot” he says muffled with the pillow.  
I kiss his neck.  
“ look at me” I say and start to turn him over.  
When he meets my eyes he quickly looks away.  
I get up. Out of the bed and I’m about to open the door when he says.  
“ where you going”  
“ you obviously don’t want my presence so I am leaving”. He sits up and rolls his eyes.  
“ I wanted to wait” he says quietly.  
“ what?”  
“ I wanted to wait but your such a bloody prat that when I look at you I can’t hold it in”.  
He gets out of the bed and walks towards me. He grabs his coat and gets something from the pocket.  
“ I love you, Baz” I’ll never get sick of him saying that.  
“ I’ve never been good with words but your the one thing I am for sure of” he looks like he might puke.  
“ I love your stupid hair and your stupid floral shirts and I even love your stupid scowl. I don’t think I can live without you.....”  
he goes over to the lamp and turns it on. He’s wearing sweat pants and I’m in my Uni clothes. But he pulls out a box and he gets on one knee and he can’t look me in the eyes. 

Simon  
Am I doing this right?  
I sure hope so.  
I wanted it to be special, I wanted to be in a suit and I wanted there to be flowers and candles but when I see his face I can’t hide anything from him.  
When I finally get on my bloody knee I just stare at the carpet until he says  
“ Snow”  
I look into his eyes and say...  
“ I never had a real last name and I was hoping I could take yours” his mouth opens and I open the box.  
“ Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch, can you please be my bloody husband” he smirks and shakes his head and I think he’s about to leave when he grabs something from his coat and his eyes are at my level when he gets on his knee. The box is velvet and when he opens it I can’t help but smile.  
“ Only if you get to be mine” he says and I wrap my arms around him and my legs and everything. Because I love him and he loves me.  
“ That was a beautiful speech Snow”  
“ That’s Pitch to you, you prat” 

The next morning 

Penelope 

I new it would last a hour... that’s why I made myself scarce. They woke up covered in marks and a ring on their left hand. Gold glitter on Baz’s finger and black sparkle’s on Simons with the words “ we match “ on both.  
It was too loud last night, can’t a girl get some sleep?


End file.
